pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny (The Walking Dead)
Kenny is a main character in the The Walking Dead. He is one of the original survivors, and is a likable, but nevertheless flawed man, he is a sharp, hard-working guy who likes to take action and make things happen. He is the father of Kenny Jr., also known as Duck, and the husband of Katjaa. PewDiePie seems to be pretty fond of Kenny, as he relies on him and who is usually taking sides with Kenny. Biography *This biography was modified to match PewDiePie's decisions throughout his play-through Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak Kenny was a commercial fisherman from Fort Lauderdale, Florida. His wife, Katjaa, and his son, Duck are his main priorities. He and his family were returning from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting Katjaa's sister when the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Lee and Clementine first encounter Kenny and his family while staying on Hershel's Farm. While he knows the situation is messed up, Kenny firmly believes that the government and military will sort out the mess very shortly. Lee can learn from Kenny about his boat he hopes to use as a back-up plan, along with other details about his family. When both his son and Shawn Greene are attacked, Lee chose to save Shawn, in which leaves Kenny to save his own son. Although, he runs off instead of helping Lee save Shawn. Shawn will tell Hershel you tried to save him right before he dies. Hershel will get upset with Kenny and will somewhat thank Lee for trying to save Shawn, but he kicks the whole group off the farm anyways. Kenny will still offer you a ride to Macon regardless, however, his relationship with Lee will change depending on who Lee tries to save. Upon approaching Macon, the group runs out of gas and begin traveling on foot. Kenny tries to flag down a person in the distance, but it turns out to be a group of walkers. One of them attempts to attack Duck, but he is rescued by Carley and Glenn who lead them to Lee's family drug store. There, they meet Doug, Lilly and her dad, Larry. When Larry sees that Duck is covered in walker blood, he assumes that Duck has been bitten and tries to throw him out. Kenny stands firmly in between them, threatening to hurt or kill Larry if he even touches Duck. Lee responds to the argument by threatning Larry. After Lee saves Clementine and Larry suffers a heart attack, Kenny begins to assess the situation and assigns Doug and Carley to keep a lookout on the street. Lee later talks to Kenny, who takes a moment to discuss the outcome of what happened with Shawn. Either way, Lee will attempt to console Kenny over the guilt he feels on the outcome. When Lee and Lilly trip the pharmacy alarms, Kenny does his best to prepare for the group to escape while Lee, Carley and Doug provide cover. When Larry punches Lee and leaves him for the walkers, Kenny rescues him in the nick of time. Kenny comments on not leaving a good friend behind. When the group arrives at the motor inn, Kenny hears gunfire from the city which he hopes is the military "winning this thing." He, along with the rest of the group, agrees that they should hole up in the motor inn until all of the trouble passes over. Right when they think everything is okay, the power turns off around them. Episode 2: Starved for Help Three months after the drug store attack, Kenny is out with Lee and a new survivor named Mark hunting for food. Lee and Mark discuss how Kenny has been getting into arguments with Lilly over the last few months, since they disagree with how to lead the group. When Lee and Mark run into Ben, Travis and David Parker, Kenny is right behind them to assist. Kenny offers to hold off the approaching walkers as Lee decides to either free David from the bear trap or leave him to die. Following the choice, Kenny heads off with the group back to the camp. Back at the camp, Lilly and Kenny have yet another argument over bringing more people into the group. This causes Lilly to become frustrated and force Lee to divide the rations that day. Lee talks to Kenny during this time, which Kenny will discuss how he plans to head to the coast with his family once he fixes the RV they found. Whether Lee supports his decision or tries to persuade him to stay, Kenny's mind is pretty much made up at this point. Kenny will also discuss the current state of their friendship, which may be good or bad based on Lee's decisions in episode 1. Kenny will refuse to accept any food until you have fed Duck first. If you fed Duck and Clementine, Kenny will support your decision since it is what "a real man does" and offers you a place on the RV when the time comes. When Katjaa and Lee are attacked by a reanimated David, Kenny starts accusing Ben of not telling the group that person was bit. At this point Ben reveals that simply dying, not being bitten, is how a person turns. Everyone is already infected and true death only comes through destroying the brain. It is then that the group encounters the St. John brothers, who offer to trade food for gasoline. The group agrees that Lee, Mark, Ben and Carley should go investigate their dairy to prove their story. When Ben and Carley come back from the dairy, Kenny comes with the rest of the group to check it out. They arrive right when Mark is attacked by bandits however, which leads Kenny to be a bit concerned. He is seen later pushing Duck on the newly rebuilt swing, where Lee can talk to him about the current situation of their friendship. Whatever their state is, Kenny mentions how there will come a time where Lee will have to pick sides. When Lee returns from scouting Jolene's camp, Kenny is found with Katjaa, Duck, Clementine and Andrew St. John attending the family's cow. Kenny has been in another argument with Lilly over his suspicions of the St. John dairy. He mentions that there is a locked door Andy was particularly fast to lock up and he had been hearing metallic sounds from there. With Lee's help, they distract Andy long enough to get tools to break the lock. Unfortunately, the St. John's then call everyone in for the dinner they have prepared. Kenny tells Lee he will make an excuse for him while Lee breaks the lock. Kenny is down at the dinner table when Lee discovers that Andy, Danny and Brenda are cannibals and cut up Mark's legs to serve for dinner. The brothers knock out Lee and throw him, Kenny, Larry, Lilly and Clementine into the barn's meat locker. Kenny becomes distraught knowing the St. John's have kidnapped his family. When Larry suffers a heart attack and his pulse stops, Kenny comes to the conclusion that he is dead and that they need to kill Larry before he can reanimate. Lee decided that it would be best to end Larry, in which Kenny picks up a salt lick and crushes Larry's head with it. Though shocked he went through with it, Kenny justifies himself that he did what was necessary to protect the group. Kenny's relationship with Lee has been seriously affected by what Lee chose to do here as he will either appreciate Lee for backing up him on making a hard and morally questionable decision. Immediately after, Clementine crawls through the air vents and frees them and Kenny rushes out to save his family. When Danny catches them sneaking up on him, Lee engages in a fight with him. Either Kenny or Lilly will come to Lee's rescue, which afterwards Kenny rushes to the house. Kenny is later seen confronting Andy, who is holding Duck hostage. Kenny lunges at Andy, but is shot in his side. Lee eventually overpowers Andy and, after deciding to spare his life, the group leaves the dairy as walkers demolish the barrier. As the group walks back, Kenny takes a moment to discuss with Lee about what happened. Either the two of them will be on good terms or Kenny will tell Lee that they need to stay out of each others way for a while. When the group discovers an abandoned car, Kenny is the first to propose looting the car for the abundance of supplies it contains. Though, Lee supported Clementine by not stealing the supplies, but Kenny will participate in the looting either way. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead At the beginning, he and Lee will be scavenging Macon for supplies. They will encounter a girl who is being attacked by walkers. Kenny urges Lee to not shoot her, saying she'll buy them more time to scavenge. Lee chose to leave her, buying them time to aqcuire supplies. Back at the Motor Inn, Kenny and Lilly get into another fight over whether or not to leave. Lee told Kenny his past, and Kenny appreciated his honesty. The bandits eventually attacks the Motor Inn, and the group flees in the RV. Still hostile towards Lilly, Kenny calls for Lee to leave her behind, but she eventually gets on the vehicle. After Lilly kills Carley, he once against insist that she is left behind, and Lee decided to leave her behind. Up until this point, it has been revealed the Duck has been bitten. Kenny refuses to believe that Duck is going to die until the very end. When Lee gets the train up and running again, Kenny takes over the steering. Katjaa, seeing that Duck is on his last legs, eventually realizes that he is inevitably going to die, and asks Lee to have Kenny stop the train, so they can say goodbye to him. Kenny is still in denial and Lee had to talk to him to get him to stop the train. If the latter is chosen, it is revealed that he still feels guilty over Shawn's death, and that he thinks that Duck dying is the universe's way of punishing him. Saying goodbye to Duck, Kenny and Katjaa agree that they don't want him to come back as a walker, and decides that one of them should shoot him in the head. Lee can tell one of them to do it, or alternatively offer to take care of Duck himself instead. Regardless Kenny and Katjaa takes Duck into the nearby forest to make sure that Clementine doesn't have to see him die. Hearing a gunshot, Lee runs into the forest to see Katjaa having committed suicide and Kenny completely broken with sorrow beside her. Lee insisted on killing Duck himself. Kenny, depressed and in state of half-way shock, starts driving the train again, and gets a sip of whiskey from Chuck. When the group meets Omid and Christa, Lee can relay Kenny's story to them, to get their trust. Kenny also agrees to show Omid to how drive the train. Having escaped a horde of walkers in the train, Kenny is still obviously depressed, but he has also gone back to focusing on following his plan of escaping in a boat. Him and Lee then overhears a transmission to Clementine's walkie-talkie from a mysterious person inside Savannah. Disturbed by this sudden turn of events, the duo looks upon the cityscape. Episode 4: Around Every Corner The group get off the train and make their way to the riverfront. Kenny leads them, but is obviously depressed and in shock about his wife and son's deaths. Lee tires to talk with him about their next move, but no matter what, he is single-mindlessly obsessed about finding a boat. Along the way, a church bell rings, and the mysterious man speaks up on the walkie-talkie telling them to get out of the street for their own safety, and this angers Kenny who feels the man is toying with the group. Suddenly, dozens of walkers begin pursuing the group. Kenny takes many of them out, but gets tripped and almost bitten by a walker. Lee sees this and shoots his attacker, saving him. When more walkers come, and Chuck gets surrounded, Kenny leads the group to the back of a house. While there, he will argue about Omid's condition with Christa, openly airing his wish to leave Omid behind, if he doesn't show any improvement soon, causing Lee to break it up. He, Lee, and Ben search for a way inside the house. Once inside, the group decides they need to escape, as the radio man is stalking them. Seeing the house as a temporary safe-zone, Ben and Kenny search the upstairs for walkers. He hears something and heads to the attic. Inside, he sees a child walker who reminds him of Duck. He stares at it, paralyzed, and can't bring himself to kill it. Lee comes up and sees the child walker as well. Kenny either says that he's a coward since he couldn't kill his own son. Lee the kills it. Either way, Kenny asks Lee to bury the kid. While Lee buries him in the backyard, a man is seen watching him. Becoming worried, Kenny and Lee decide to go find a boat at the riverfront. Along the way, Lee may ask Kenny if he's okay, which Kenny ignores. Another church bell goes off, and Kenny draws his gun. He thinks the radio man is luring the walkers toward them, but him and Lee quickly discovers that the walkers are being lured away. Reaching the riverfront, the duo find all the boats destroyed or stripped of parts, almost completely crushing Kenny's hopes. In desperation he orders Lee to help search the area, although Lee considers it a hopeless undertaking. While him and Lee search, they spot an unknown survivor nearby. They think it's the radio man, and plan to capture him. Kenny hides around the corner with his gun, while Lee sneaks up on him. When the survivor is about to kill Lee, or be killed by Lee, Clementine shows up and begs them not to. The survivor stops and reveals herself as Molly. Kenny appears from behind the corner, gun drawn, but Lee tells him not too shoot. Molly knocks Kenny over in self-defense, causing his gun to fire. She explains to them that other people took all the boats, fuel, and batteries when the apocalypse began. She also tells them about Crawford, and the horrific nature of it. Walkers arrive, due to Kenny's gunshot, and they run into an alley. Molly escapes, and is about to leave, but Clementine convinces her to save them. She saves Kenny and Clementine, but Lee is forced to retreat to the sewers. Lee returns later with Vernon, a doctor, but finds Kenny drunk on whiskey. Kenny explains that he has lost all hope, and drinking is the only thing that keeps him from thinking about Duck and Katjaa. But he throws the booze away when Clementine finds a boat in the shed outback. Given a new sense of purpose, he looks it over and finds that he needs fuel and a battery to get it up and running, but also realizes that the boat can't fit the whole group. To get everything, plus the medicine for Omid, the group decides to sneak in to Crawford at night. While there, they find Crawford over-run with walkers. They lock themselves in and split up to find everything. Kenny and Brie, a member of Vernon's group, narrowly survive and get the fuel. Once everyone is back, they try to break into the armory, as walkers get in to the building. A panicked Ben reveals that he was dealing with the bandits, and caused the deaths of Duck and Katjaa. Kenny snaps and tries to kill Ben, but is held back by Lee. Kenny abuses Ben verbally and announces that he will not be coming in his boat. Walkers break in and the group retreat to the armory. The armory is empty except for a few rounds. They take the rounds and run. Kenny finds a shotgun and tosses it to Lee. They all get to the bell tower section and find a way out through a window. As they climb out, Ben is grabbed by a walker and pulled over the ledge, but manages to hang on. Lee kills the walker, but Ben dangles over the edge and tries to convince Lee to escape and leave him behind, which Kenny also urges Lee to do. Although, Lee decided to save Ben. Back at the house, Kenny will scold Lee about saving Ben. He then goes to fix the boat with the new fuel and battery. Later, he, Christa, Omid, and Ben will find Lee outside, where Lee reveals someone kidnapped Clementine. Lee may or may not tell them that he was bitten. Lee tells them about the bite, and Kenny is shocked and can not believe it. Whenever Omid, Christa and Ben decides they go to help look for Clementine, Kenny decides to stay and work on the boat while they search for Clementine. As Lee suspects that Vernon is the kidnapper, they invade their hide-out only to find the place abandoned. Lee becomes distraught, and they notice a giant herd of walkers outside. The radio suddenly comes on and the unknown man claims that he has Clementine. Category:The Walking Dead Category:A New Day Category:Introduced 2012 Category:Allies